Puella Magi Satsuki Magica
by StrawberryTrapper
Summary: This takes place after the events of Madoka Magica Rebellion and the Kill la Kill series (With some things changed) Ryuko feels isolated after the events of Kill la Kill (and the OVA), and wishes she could go back and change things again; Homura tries to reel Ryuko in as the other Magical girls strive to protect her. Satsuki tries to help her sister... and find out who "Madoka" is
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Puella Magi Satsuki Magica**

Red irises peered through a glass window, staring intently at a dark figure tossing and turning in its slumber—possibly having a nightmare. A fluffy white tail wagged from side to side, before finally finding a comfortable position to rest. Big cat-like ears with what looked like bunny ears coming from the inside twitched, small paws adjusting its position on the small window ledge. Those same ears perked up once the dark figure sat up; the creature knew it was time.

"Heh… heh… heh…" Panting came from a red-head with her long hair tied into a ponytail with a thick black ribbon, which swayed from side to side; red boots with black soles pounding into the hard grey cement. Calloused hands gripped tightly onto the golden rod of a large spear, sharpened teeth grit as beads of sweat coated her forehead.

"H-hurry! We have to… beat it!" A panicked voice called out, trying to ignore the pain in her feet from all the running.

"I-I'm coming!" A long white cape flowed in the wind, the moonlight reflecting off a long sword. "Kyoko-chan! I-I see him! I see Kyubey!"

"Goddamn it! C'mon, Sayaka!" Kyoko cursed, grabbing a hold of Sayaka's free hand, pulling her closer and dragging her along to where that "Kyubey" was. Sayaka blushed at the handholding, but shaking her blue bangs in front of her crystalline blue irises; she set aside her childish feelings and focused on the target—saving another girl from Kyubey's dark grasp.

An old twin sized bed creaked as a thin body sat up, dark blue eyes with gear shaped pupils fluttered open, fixating on the small room's interior. Sounds of snoring filled the room, coming from a small body. A soft smile smeared the blank canvas of the dark haired girl with a red streak in it; soft eyes watching the snoring girl after scanning the whole room. It was nice living in this new place of Makitahara with the Mankanshoku's… even though she definitely missed her life at Honnouji Academy. She missed her life before Nui showed up, before Ragyo revealed herself as her mother… before her arch-rival Satsuki was revealed to be her sister. She was glad that the fight against REVOCS and Life Fibers; now that the fight was over and won, Ryuko had nothing to do with her life anymore… she had no one but Mako. Satsuki was away, and Ryuko had no idea what to do. Ryuko yearned for her sister, and especially Senketsu. Life wasn't the same anymore, it was dull and meaningless.

Small tears tickled down onto the strawberry bed sheets, cheeks dusted with a ruby rose colour. Ryuko didn't realize she was crying, so due to her embarrassment, she wiped her eyes with her tattered bunny pajamas. Tears blurred Ryuko's vision as she gazed out what she presumed to be the window, and as soon as her vision returned to normal, a cat-like being sat on her windowsill, tilting its head curiously at her. Ryuko shrieked, flopping down on her bed and scooting back.

"W-What the hell are you?!" Ryuko barked, throwing her pillow at her window in hopes that the cat… thing will get scared and run off; the cat stayed.

"Eh…?" She questioned, watching the cat thing sit there. It wouldn't go away… maybe it wanted some milk or something. Sighing, Ryuko opened her window, allowing the creature to come inside.

The two magical girls ran until they reached the apartment, looking up at the girl standing on the porch railing on the third floor of said apartment. Drill blonde pigtails turned around, arms crossed as golden ribbons were intertwined into her fingertips.

"It's too late. He's got her." A disappointed voice rang out, golden irises peering down at the two girls.

"What?! Has she made a wish, Mami-san!?" Sayaka blurted out, throwing her sword to the side.

"Tch…" Kyoko sneered, kicking a nearby trashcan, hands still intertwined with the blue haired girl.

Mami sighed, looking up at the roof of the apartment building; seeing her enemy—the devil known as "Homura". Homura stared down at Mami, narrowing her violet eyes as a sinister smile passed her thin lips. Mami narrowed her eyes in response, gritting her teeth.

"Not verbally. But in her mind, her wish has already been decided." Mami spoke sternly, holding her ribbons and soul gem tightly.

"I betcha that fucking bitch Homura lead 'im to her!" Kyoko snarled, tightening her grip on Sayaka's hand.

"Mmm hm hm… You know the incubator chooses his girls carefully, he found her on his own… But I do indeed know her wish." Homura hissed, twirling around like a ballerina, in a way to insult the girls' futile attempt to save the soon-to-be new magical girl. "I applaud you on your efforts, really. But it's just out of our hands, now isn't it?"

"We'll teach her that you are our enemy! That you are Madoka-chan's enemy!" Sayaka shouted, clenching her free hand into a fist at Homura.

Homura's smug façade quickly fell as an infuriated expression covered her face, eye twitching from anger. How _dare_ she bring up Madoka? Sayaka was a shitty friend who contributed nothing to the Holy Quintet… when that was a thing. All Sayaka ever did was waste a wish on that Kyosuke who chose her best friend over her. Homura's angered expression turned to one of sadistic delight, remembering the pain and misfortune of Sayaka—the joy of watching her turn into a witch. She deserved it… every last bit of it. Staring down at the two holding hands, her slight smirk turned into a half smile. Kyoko and Sayaka, eh? They were going to be their own demise—and they knew it. Turning around and flipping her long raven locks, Homura turned and looked down at the three magical girls, pieces of her hair flowing in front of her face.

"Be careful who you call your allies, soon even they may turn into something as grotesque as me." Homura spoke dryly, freezing time and disappearing into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2: Contract

"Magical… girl? You want me to what?" Ryuko quirked a brow, staring intently at the cat-like creature that introduced itself as "Kyubey".

"Yes! Any wish your heart may desire, I can grant, but it comes at a price—you will fight wraiths. It is what we call…a contract." Kyubey spoke calmly, without its curved lips moving a muscle.

"This… this is fucking weird… I'm just sleep deprived I'm going to slee—…"

"I can feel your wish, Miss Ryuko." A feminine voice rang out, not coming from Kyubey. Kyubey turned its head to the side, tail beginning to sway from side to side.

"Eh—ow!" Ryuko sat up but quickly bumped her head, slamming herself back on the old creaking bed. Shaking her head, Ryuko stared at the source of the voice and watching it take a step forward. "Who the hell are you how did you get in here?!"

"My name is Homura Akemi, a magical girl." Homura's violet irises stood out amongst the darkness, moonlight shining on her pale skin. Homura wasn't lying per say, she was just referring to her _old_ self. Homura wasn't a magical girl, witch, or even a wraith. She was just a demon now, someone who defaced the goddess Madoka—the one she lived to protect. Homura spent all her life and timelines trying to defeat Kyubey, trying to save Madoka. But now, she lost all compassion for other girls falling into Kyubey's trap. Homura only cared about expanding her universe, satisfying her boredom. Technically speaking, Homura had dethroned Madoka once she became a demon; but Madoka still lived and served as a god because Homura split her, splitting human and goddess form of the one she loved. Human Madoka lived life… for now, but she knew that one day she would make a wish that would ultimately merge the two together. Goddess Madoka was up protecting the earth for now, serving as Homura's enemy.

"The fuck is it with all of these magical girls?! This isn't some issue of Sailor Moon okay?! Get the fuck out before Mako wakes up!" Ryuko motor-mouthed, beginning to pant heavily; panicking from all these strange beings in her house. Why were all these people here?! What did they want from her?

"We want you to fight wraiths. We want you to save the world. That shouldn't be a problem for you, Miss Ryuko. Haven't you done this before? We aren't asking for too much, are we?" Homura pressed Ryuko, knowing how to use guilt and intense feelings to trick Ryuko into doing what she wanted. Kyubey looked at Homura, even though he couldn't change expressions, he was very weary on why Homura of all people was _helping_ him.

"A-ah… w-well I…" Ryuko stuttered, chest tightening from all the pressure Homura was putting on her.

"What is she saying to her, Mami-san?" Sayaka asked, looking up at Mami who was still on the porch railing,

"She's poisoning her mind." Mami responded coolly, watching the interaction between everyone in the room.

"Well let's get up there and shut the bitch up!" Kyoko barked, thin brows knitting together.

"You know it is too late, Sakura-san. We'll be back to a holy quartet again…" Mami spoke softly, staring down at her feet.

"She can't do this, Mami-san! We can't allow more people to be like this!" Sayaka cried out, looking at her fellow magical girl. A dim light caught their attention—sunrise.

"She must go to a school around here; can't we just talk her out of it?" Kyoko questioned, watching Mami jump down from the railing.

"She does go to school around us, her friends' brother transferred into my class a couple weeks ago. But—we can't talk her out of it. She is destined to be a magical girl; Kyubey and even Akemi-san have decided it." Mami spoke dryly, taking out her soul gem; a yellow glow appeared around her for only a second and soon returning her attire into her school uniform.

"'Akemi-san'? Pfft! That bitch doesn't deserve to have a 'san' or a 'chan' or anything beside her disgusting name. That bitch is a devil, a demon! She deserves no respect from anyone or anything." Kyoko spoke boldly, taking her soul gem and returning to her school uniform, as Sayaka followed.

"Come on, we have to just watch out for this girl like we do Madoka-chan." Sayaka tried to speak calmly, but inside she was very worried about what a new magical girl would do to this timeline.

"Kaname-san is destined to be a magical girl—a goddess, Miki-san."

"Madoka _is_ a goddess, but she's also a human."

"Kaname-san will merge with her true self, even Akemi—I mean, Homura knows that, Sakura-san."

"It depends on what she wishes on."

"Maybe with this new girl's help, we can help steer Madoka-chan to wish to join with her other-self." Sayaka ran a hand through her choppy blue bangs, blushing once she realized her hands were still intertwined with Kyoko's. But Kyoko didn't seem to mind, so why should she? Mami nodded in agreement, staring up at the early sunrise.

"Kaname…san…"

Ryuko sighed, swinging her feet off the bed and standing up, directly in front of Homura. Gear shaped pupils with dark blue irises stared deeply into the other, but Homura's blank, seemingly lifeless expression really threw Ryuko off. What was this girl's deal…? Any one of her wishes could be granted, but the price to pay was fighting 'wraiths' for the rest of your life? Well, the answer to this was obvious: _no._ Ryuko was not going to seemingly sell her soul just for a wish. But, something stabbed into her heart. It was more painful than a knife or any bullet could ever dream of being—it was loneliness. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of her dear sister, her friends, her life at Honnouji. Why couldn't she just go back and do it all again… Go back and stay in the 'good old days' while she was actually _in them_? Ryuko missed her dear Senketsu, her dear Satsuki, hell—even Junketsu!

A small gasp came from the depressed girl as cold, clammy hands held onto Ryuko's small shoulders. Homura's cold body pressed up against Ryuko's back, lips dangerously close to the other's earlobes.

" _Tell me what you heart desires, Miss Ryuko… please let me in… Kyubey and I will help make it happen, anything your heart…no, your life fibered heart desires…imouto*…"_ Homura spoke soft and sultry in the red-streaked girls' ear, making sure to hit Ryuko where it hurt. Ryuko froze at the 'imouto', causing tears to begin to flow out of her eyes like a broken faucet, heavy breathing in the air as the girl cried and cried.

"I-I… I want Senketsu back… I want Satsuki… no… my sister back, I-I want the life fibers back… I want m-my friends and people back… I-I…"

"Say it, Miss Ryuko, say your wish."

"I-I… I… I wish I… I wish I could go back…"

"Are you sure, Ryuko?" Kyubey spoke up, slightly worried about what Homura was planning.

"Yes… I-I… I wish I had my old life back!" Ryuko yelled, as a bright light went off in the dark room.

Opening her eyes, Ryuko looked around the dim room, seeing everything as it was before. The early morning sun peeked through the window, shining on her snoring best friend, and a letter with a black feather resting on it. Picking up the letter, Ryuko read it carefully:

 _"_ _Dear Ryuko,_

 _You have become a magical girl! Thank you so much! Now, try to find the other girls, and make sure you put your wish to good use! You'll be able to use your power and the fruits of your wish soon._

 _-H.A."_

"What in the world…? AH!" Ryuko yelped, seeing a silver ring on her finger, with a navy gem in the center once she opened her palm. On the back of her hand was a diamond in the same colour—her soul. Cobalt blue irises peeked over, looking at her night stand. On it stood her soul gem, glowing and shimmering in its navy glory. Ryuko of course had no idea this was her soul gem, but she took it anyway, holding onto it and studying it.

"The hell—?!" Interrupting her confusion, the magical girls' phone buzzed loudly in the quiet room. Her ringed hand grabbed it and flipped it open, seeing the caller ID:

 **Satsuki K. (Sis)**


	3. Chapter 3: Bond

**Chapter 3: Bond**

"Hello? Hello? Mato—I mean, Ryuko?" A strong feminine voice spoke on the phone, twirling the ends of her thick raven hair that was in a bob style now."It's me, Satsuki."

"A-a-ahhh… Heyyyy… Satsuki..." Ryuko responded on the other end of the call shakily, twirling her hair as well.

"How are you, Ryuko? You sound all shook up."

"I-I-I'm fine…fine… I just ahhhh couldn't sleep last night… gettin' ready for school…. Yknow?"

"Are you sure?"

"O-of course I'm sure! W-why… why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh… okay…" Satsuki trailed off, unsure of how to segue into her next, more important topic. "I… I uh… well; I moved to Makitahara, I'm going to school with you." Satsuki spoke kind of excitedly, smiling on her end of the phone.

"M-m-moving?! Makitahara?!" Ryuko yelped, but quickly cupped a hand over her mouth, hoping to not wake Mako. Trying to process every last bit of information she had just received through Homura and now her sister, she quirked a brow at her sister's last comment.

"Wait, sis, you graduated a couple months ago."

"What? No I didn't?"

"Yeahh? From Honnouji?"

"Ryuko what are you talking about?"

"I'm talkin' about you graduating and dissolving Honnouji Academy after we won the battle of the life fibers!"

"Ryuko, don't talk about the life fibers, please. Mother doesn't want us having that information out to the public." Satsuki whispered into the phone unsure of how to react to her sister bringing up their family's secrets. Ryuko paused, staring down at the gem on the back of her hand; shimmering in the sunlight and having the suns reflection shine on the red streak of her hair. _'Satsuki doesn't remember Honnouji? She built that damned school! And mother… does she mean Ragyo?! I beat her—she's dead!'_ Thoughts swirled into Ryuko's head, eyes shifting to stare at her ring. So… she really _did_ wish for her 'old life back' but… what did that mean? Nothing was back to how it used to be? She was still in Makitahara, with Mako and the Mankanshoku's. The only things changing are her sister's memories!

"Ryuko? Ryuko?"

"O-oh… sorry. I'm here. I do have to go though, get ready for uh… school and stuff."

"Okay, Ryuko. Please make sure to eat a good breakfast, you seem really out of it. I'll see you at school, okay?" Satsuki signed off, hanging up the phone, feeling perplexed about what Ryuko was talking about.

Ryuko mumbled a 'bye', hanging up her phone and flopping on her small bed. Sighing from all that's gone on, the poor girl began to rest her tired eyes, beginning to dream of what being a magical girl really meant to be now. Five minutes into her light slumber passed, and a small being jumped off her stomach. Which caused a loud 'Oof' to come out of her chapped lips, her eyes shot open.

"C'MON RYUKO-CHAAAN WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mako yelled, scrambling to put on her uniform as Guts jumped on Ryuko's stomach. Ryuko pushed the dog off of her, sighing heavily. After standing up, Ryuko trudged to the closet, opening it to put on her new uniform. Much to her surprise, once she opened the closet, she found a very familiar outfit—Senketsu. Smiling wildly, Ryuko reached to put on her best friend—only to have Mako beat her to the punch.

"What are you doing, Ryuko-chan? That's my costume!" Mako smiled, tilting her head.

"What…?"

"That's my cosplay costume! I wear it to Comiket and to anime club!"

"Y-yours…?"

"Yup!" Mako smiled, tying her red neck ribbon. She ran a brush through her hair, soft brown eyes staring at her best friend.

"Ryuko-chan, get ready!"

Ryuko was frozen, unsure on how to feel or what to do. It seemed like she was living in a dream, an alternate universe. Shaking her head, she eyed Senketsu, but decided to wait to reclaim him. She put on her plaid black and white skirt, a white dress shirt, khaki blazer, black tights, and tied a red bow. The high school uniform was very close to how the middle schools uniform looked, making it easy for the other magical girls to find her. Her heart felt heavy, brows furrowed in deep thought. How could Satsuki not remember anything? Why is Senketsu Mako's outfit? Ryuko walked down the steps, creaking one at a time. Mako was inhaling her breakfast, handing Ryuko her bento box. The depressed girl took it, also taking a piece of toast for her breakfast.

"Goodbye!" Mako yelled to her sleeping parents, leaving with her friend of school. "Ryuko-chan, are you okay? You seem really sad?"

"I'm okay… I just… do things seem a bit weird to you?"

"What do you mean, Ryuko-chan?"

"I mean… do you even remember why I started living with you?"

"Of course I do! Your dad died and you transferred into my school!"

"Y-you remember?!"

"Mm-hm! Your dad died, and you didn't know who did it, you were very sad, Ryuko-chan… so my parents let you move in! Also, you found you're your sister—Satsuki-sama!"

"Mako… did I ever find out who killed him? What school did we go to? And wait… Satsuki…sama? Lady Satsuki?"

"Hm… no? And we went to North high! Ahh… I miss those cute seifukus*… and Haruhi-chan… anyway, Satsuki-sama was student council president, silly! Are you feeling okay…? You're acting very strange…"

"North high… in Nishinomiya? What about Honnouji? And I know who killed my father—it was Nui!"

"Nui? Honnouji? Ryuko-chan, maybe you should drink some water when we get to school." Mako placed the back of her hand on Ryuko's forehead, feeling for a fever.

"Ah… sure, Mako. Thank you." Ryuko smiled weakly, eyes softened from the pain of not having her memories shared—being misunderstood.

A small hand placed on the red streaked girls shoulder, causing her to turn around. Long red hair tied in a ponytail blew in the wind, sharp canine teeth chomped into a big red apple which was held in her free hand. Her crimson irises scanned the other, looking for her soul gem. Finally her eyes fell upon the navy soul gem on Ryuko's hand, causing a grimace on Kyoko's face. Being a magical girl was a problem in itself, but Kyoko recognized her soul gem—Homura's. She had a real funny feeling about this. Peeking up at the girl, she took a step back seeing her very confused expression.

"Uh… hello… I'm Kyoko. Kyoko Sakura." Holding out her hand, she waited for Ryuko to shake it. The other looked at the shining silver ring that symbolized her status of a magical girl as well.

"Ryuko." She responded cautiously, shaking the girls' hand.

"I go to Makitahara junior high. I wanted to compliment you on that red thing ya got goin' on there." Kyoko gestured toward Ryuko's red streak of hair, smiling awkwardly.

"Thanks. I go to the high school. I uh… I noticed your ring."

"Yeah, I'm just like you. Since I'm just like you, we'd better talk." Kyoko spoke sternly, eyes shifting toward Mako. She smiled forcefully, then spoke bluntly. "I need to talk to um… er… Ryuko, for a little bit."

"Oh okay! I'll see you at school, Ryuko-chan!" Mako smiled and waved, dashing off to class.

"Homura." An angered voice spoke, standing against a tree. Golden irises scanned the perimeter, before seeing a figure appear from the shadows.

"Yes, Tomoe-san?" Homura teased, standing next to the tree where Mami was.

"What was that girls wish?"

"Oh, you mean the one Kyoko is mad dogging right now? That's Ryuko Matoi, my replacement."

"What was her wish, Homura?" Mami spoke sternly, gripping onto the handles of her school bag tightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Hm… you can't save her. But since I'm feeling nice, I'll tell you. She wished for her old life back."

"So why is her soul gem so similar to yours?"

"Her wish was very similar to mine."

"What will her wish cause, Homura?"

"Hm… well, I don't know for _sure_ … but, I would guess it means that her past experiences and timelines might combine with our own." Homura smiled devilishly, staring at Mami's angered expressions.

"Why you—!"

"Ooh…look, Tomoe-san! A new one is in sight!"

"What? What do you mean?" Turning around, Mami spotted Ryuko's friend, Mako… with _Kyubey._


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Note:** Okay, So yeaaah chapter 4 whoo! Thank you for reading and coming this far with me!I wanted to put it out there that after this chapter, I am changing the rating from M to MA due to adding some sex scenes and graphic violence, so if you are reading this and do not want that, please do not read, and I will mark those sex scenes/violence with * (insert text here) *

Also shout out to Toothless Lover 13, thank you for the reviews and I hope you like the rest of the story!

Feel free to leave feedback, all of you!

See ya in chapter 5

-Yuli

Dark brown loafers walked down the cement path, making small 'clicks' with each step. A straight, confident posture with a head held high gave off the appearance of "official business"; which wasn't unusual for this girl. Satsuki Kiryuin loved to look like she was above everyone; it was just second nature to her. Leading the uneducated and even _the_ educated was her specialty, even if she had no cruel intentions by it. She was a natural born leader…or well, dictator. Thick, short black hair bounced as she walked with a purpose, skirt swaying from side to side. Her thick eyebrows and seemingly permanent frown was plastered on her face, giving off an unapproachable aura, which again, wasn't unusual. What was unusual, however, was how she treated Ryuko. She spoke with a slight stutter around her, and tried to take on the responsibilities of an older sister. Blue irises scanned for her younger sibling, gripping onto her school bag tightly. _Thump… thump…_ pink fell to her cheeks as her heart began to race, picking up the pace as she searched for Ryuko.

"So… Ryuko, is it? Well, I wanted to know what the fuck made you go and make a contract, hm?" Kyoko began her interrogation, left hand on her hip while her right had an apple which she continuously bit into.

"Contract? You mean the wish? Look, Kyoko, you wouldn't understand." Ryuko spoke with an obvious attitude, crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't understand? Bitch, please. My wish killed my family, my wish has destroyed me. Now, what was it?"

"I don't need to answer to some middle school bitch like you. I wished for what I truly wanted. If your wish destroyed everything, then maybe it was some selfish wish."

"Selfish wish? Oh you fucking cunt!" Kyoko screamed, lunging toward Ryuko to punch her in the face. Ryuko put her defenses up, since fighting wasn't anything new to her.

Kyoko's punch halted as a pale hand grabbed onto her fist, squeezing it tightly. Crimson irises looked up at the one holding her fist—Satsuki.

"Excuse me, what are you trying to do?" Satsuki spoke with no emotion, staring directly into the others eyes.

"What? Let go of me!" Kyoko squirmed, but Satsuki held her iron grip.

"Why are you trying to punch my sister?"

"LET GO! You don't fuckin' know me, CUNT! I don't care if youre her fuckin' sister, that bitch made a deal with the devil and I'm tryin' to get some sense outta that dumbass so she knows the mistake she made!" Kyoko barked, freeing her hand and growling at Satsuki.

"Satsuki? Devil? What are you both talking about?" Ryuko questioned, taken back by Satsuki protecting her after all the times she's tried to hurt her.

"Hey! Hey!" Sayaka interjected, stepping in front of Satsuki and extending her arms to protect Kyoko. "What are you doing?! You leave Kyoko-chan alone!"

"Tell Sakura to leave my sister alone."

"Sakura…? How do you know her name? Who are you?!"

"I am Satsuki Kiryuin. I know Sakura because I am student council president."

"But aren't you in high school?"

"Yes, but I requested to know the junior high school's information as well so I am aware of who comes into my school."

"Your school? Who are you, queen bee? Look, leave Kyoko-chan alone or… or I'll fight you!"

"Sayaka…"

"You better watch your mouth! You threaten Satsuki, you're threatening me!"

"Hey! HEEEEY!" Mami bellowed, stomping her foot to get all of the girls attention. The bickering stopped as all eyes were on Mami. "Kyubey's here, and he's targeting a new girl!" She pointed to Mako and Kyubey, with Homura lurking in the back.

"Fuck!" Kyoko cursed, taking Sayaka's hand and running towards Mako.

Mako held Kyubey, petting his soft head. She was pondering on what to wish for, since Kyubey offered her a wish. He talked about any wish coming true, and being magical, and being able to fight! Oh… that sounded so cool! Mako didn't really question a cat-thing asking her to make a wish, she had plenty dreams about it!

"Hm… what to wish for… what to wish for…" Mako cradled Kyubey and thought about what to wish for, not hearing Kyoko, Sayaka, and Mami shouting 'STOP!' to the top of their lungs; she also failed to notice them running towards her. Light brown irises stared up at the sky, pondering on her wish. Thinking about her family, her wish came to her.

"I wish that my family and I were rich, we'd never run out of money or live in the slums—ever!"

Kyubey swayed his tail, as a bright light shined over everything, quickly disappearing. Kyoko, Sayaka, and Mami stopped in their tracks, seeing the contract being signed—wish being made.

"Damn it!" Kyoko cursed, taking out her soul gem and turning into her magical form, taking her spear and charging toward Kyubey.

"Mako!" Ryuko yelped, running after Kyoko. Kyoko caught up to Mako and Kyubey, spear pointing at Mako's forehead.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" She screamed, face flushed in anger.

"What…?" Mako questioned as Kyoko lowered her spear toward Kyubey, ready to stab him.

"You! This is your entire fault! Stop destroying our lives, you bastard!" Kyoko screamed, tears in her eyes.

"Kyoko! Back off!" Ryuko yelled, her soul gem beginning to glow.

Before both of their eyes, a bullet whirred by Kyoko, Kyubey, and Mako, piercing through a nearby tree. Craning their necks, they saw a tall figure holding a gun, standing on the roof of the school. Her outfit was similar to Mami's… eerily similar. Her skirt was a baby blue, thigh highs a pure white, hat was a baby blue as well with instead of a feather, a small monkey skull. Her shirt was again baby blue, with her corset white and arm bands blue. Blue boots adorned her feet, as pink hair tied into a bun shined in the sunlight. Her soul gem was a bright pink on the side of her head in the shape of a flower, the same as Mami… almost like she _was_ Mami. The girls' eyes fixated on her hands which held a hot pink musket with white engravings on it. The sunlight shined on this mysterious girls face, exposing who she truly was… _Nonon Jakuzure._


End file.
